


From One Jon to Another

by JonArbuckleHentai



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonArbuckleHentai/pseuds/JonArbuckleHentai
Summary: Jon Arbuckle meets John Lennon. Well, more like admires from afar. AU where John Lennon is alive, maybe not for long though.
Relationships: John Lennon/Jon Arbuckle





	From One Jon to Another

nnfisfhsafmcs;n"IOFNL?


End file.
